1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to on-line computer shopping and, more specifically, to a system and method that allows all consumers the ability to access a computer to shop on-line in a convenient manner with minimal security risk and maximum privacy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The Internet and the World Wide Web (WWW) are fast growing systems that are increasing in size year after year. More and more companies are providing, and more and more consumers are purchasing, information, goods, and services via the WWW, electronic mail (email) and other electronic commerce means. Unfortunately, electronic commerce has several problems that are hindering its growth. A main problem facing electronic commerce is how payments for information, goods, and services may be accomplished in an efficient, reliable, and secure manner. A number of organizations have addressed this issue by establishing different types of payment systems which vary widely in design, performance, and security features. However, all systems currently in place still require the consumer to input their credit card or bank account number. No matter how secure a payment system may be, most consumers are reluctant to provide such information due to privacy, security and integrity issues.
Another problem facing electronic commerce has to do with the delivery and receiving of goods that have been purchased. Most consumers who purchase goods via the internet have the goods sent to their home. However, the linguistics of receiving a package for a working consumer becomes very cumbersome and inconvenient. Internet merchandisers have already experienced a certain “backlash” to find ways to overcome problematic deliveries.
Yet another problem hindering the growth of electronic commerce deals with internet advertising. Billions of dollars are spent each year on internet advertising. Analysts report that internet advertising will reach $16.5 billion by the year 2005. Marketers are concerned because internet sites are projected to top 700 million by the same year. The challenge will be for advertisers to find the most cost efficient way of reaching individual consumers. One of the problems with advertising over the internet is that it is generally difficult to target particular types of advertising and other web page content to particular clients, based on the particular needs and interest of the client and their operators.
Therefore, a need existed to provide an improved system and method that allows all consumers the ability to access a computer to shop on-line. The improved system and method will allow consumers to shop in a convenient manner with minimal security risk and maximum privacy. The improved system and method will provide a convenient way for the delivery and receiving of goods that have been purchased by the consumer. The improved system and method will further provide a way to solve internet advertising problems by providing advertisers with a central location to offer consumers access, visibility, and special offers to the consumer.